


[论坛体]好想念那个上课给学生带甜食的教授啊！

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Language, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*现代paro<br/>*不玩校园论坛很多年，如果有bug什么的还请多包涵  _(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	[论坛体]好想念那个上课给学生带甜食的教授啊！

1：RT。  
LZ上学期的一位教授，经常会给我们带各式各样的点心www上他的课真是超幸福！LZ上学期没有逃过一节课这话说出来我自己都不信但是真的发生了……  
但是啊！我在选课的时候发现，下学期居然没有他教的课！这是为什么啊啊啊好伤心T^T

2：真巧啊，我有个教授也是这样的，不过不是上学期，是去年了。那位教授好像对精致的日式点心情有独钟呢……

3：好幸福啊！作为一个还在大讲堂上通识课的大一狗真是超羡慕你们这些上小班课的学长……坐在几百号人的大教室里连教授的脸都看不到，我的心情是崩溃的……

4：看到楼上我脑补了一下老师给几百个学生发蛋糕的场景……那得要多少蛋糕才够啊hhhhhh

5：LS别闹www这画面太美我不敢看www  
说正经的，LZ说的这门课的是小班课，总共也就20多个人。上课形式差不多是一半讲课一半讨论那种，讨论的时候老师就会给我们发甜品哦……一边吃甜品一边讨论学术问题简直不要太美妙！而且老师超温柔w黑色长发好美嗷嗷嗷！！！ (●♡∀♡) 

6：……为什么我觉得LZ不敢逃课是因为学生太少老师一眼就能看出来

7：哇，黑色长发的美女老师吗？ (◕‿◕✿)

8：我是2L，我说的那个教授是男的哦，虽然也是黑色长发……不过平时都有扎马尾

9：！！！  
LZ的教授也是男的！也是马尾！我们说的该不会是同一人吧？！！来来来，我们对个暗号：三色丸子，U

10：没错没错！就是U老师！颜值爆表人又温柔超有耐心迷倒众多少年少女有没有！  
他下学期休假不教课……不过已经答应当我毕业论文的指导老师了……（≧∇≦）

11：所以你们说的老师到底是谁啦！好在意！弱弱地问一句有照片吗……QwQ

12：诶？？？！！！太好了！！LZ还以为U老师辞职走了伤心了好久原来他只是休假啊哈哈哈哈  
LSS的学长你真厉害！老师虽然平时很温柔但是要求超严格的www完美主义者啊www论文加油哦～  
LS，照片不能发啊这个真没办法 ´д` ;

13：休假可能是想专注写书之类的吧……还是蛮常见的啦

14：好想知道是哪位老师啊……被你们说的我都想去上课了……不过我先去玩一会游戏等下回来！

15：我赌一盒三色丸子LS不会回来了……

16：2333333居然看到讨论U老师的贴子，我表示有话要说！  
我有天中午在露天休息区碰到U，本来只是想说声老师好就找其他的位子坐的，没想到U居然主动问我要不要坐他旁边！！

17：喂LS你别卡啊！后来呢？

18：我觉得6L才是真相帝（严肃脸）

19：居然那么近距离接触U老师……16L我恨你……QwQ

20：LS好可怕……难道是传说中的痴汉？

21：嘛……大概是因为U老师人气很高而且单身的缘故吧www

22：别急别急，我回来了，容我慢慢道来。  
因为正好是午饭的时间嘛，休息区的人比较多，U老师看我找不到位子就问我要不要坐他旁边……所以说16L不要恨我啊，老师只是人好而已（抱头逃～）  
然后呢，我看到老师的午饭是饭团。

23：等了这么久还以为有什么爆料！结果就是为了听你说饭团的事吗摔！ (/#＝皿＝)/_|______|_

24：哈哈LS别这样……其实我觉得挺萌的

25：等等，你们确定U老师单身？

26：呃……仔细想想，老师其实很神秘啊……对于他的情况一点也不清楚，连年龄都是谜……说不定其实年纪很大了

27：我感觉老师很年轻啊……不能因为人家有法令纹就觉得他年纪大嘛ww

28：LS！！！法令纹不能说出来啊！！这样子大家都知道是谁了orz

29：我是22L，我接着说。  
后来U就和我聊了一会，一开始就是很普通的问我这学期上课怎么样啊有没有什么不懂的对哪方面更感兴趣啊之类的……  
怎么讲，一直被老师问关于学业的问题其实压力还是很大的，我就想换个轻松点的话题嘛。  
所以我就问啊，没看到学校餐厅有卖饭团啊，是老师自己做的吗……（好啦我知道这问题很傻啊不要吐槽我=。=）  
然后啊，老师突然就笑了，我还以为他平时的笑容就很温柔了，但是这次跟平时看到的完全不是一个级别的啊！！！简直是自带背景自带BGM的那种笑容！！！  
我，作为一个真·直男，都有点承受不住了……  
好温暖，心都快融化了！

30：什么？LS居然是直男？！

31：喂，LS你的关注点有问题吧www拜托LSS一次说完好不好，好想知道U到底说了什么啊啊啊啊啊

32：29L，我恨你。

33：LS好可怕……隔着屏幕都能感受到怨念……

34：32L不会是传说中的脑残粉吧？有点怕怕的……

35：32L别出来吓人好吗我们还要听故事！

36：29L的大兄弟！你快回来！ _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_

37：那个啥……我回来了。  
我接下来要说的事有些人可能承受不了，所以请先深呼吸一口气。  
U老师说，饭团不是他做的，而是他准备共度一生的人为他做的。  
这句话信息量太大了我当时都懵比了好么！

38：什什什什什什么？？？？！！！！！  
这不是真的！！！！！！！！！  
我好像听到了我的少女心破碎的声音……（噼里啪啦）

39：21L，你不是说U老师是单身吗？人与人之间的信任呢？ (ノД`)・゜・。

40：这……这一定是我打开的方式不对……  
一脸懵比.jpg

41：所以说，U老师不仅有恋人，而且已经订婚了吗？好想知道是个什么样的人啊……

42：弱弱的说，我前几天好像看到了U老师传说中的恋人……

43：咦？？？？

44：42L接着说啊别停啊……学谁不好学22L，真是的= =

45：啊，抱歉，我刚才有点事……我不卖关子，保证一次说完！  
是这样的，那天放学我经过学校旁边那家咖啡店嘛，就看到U老师和一个男人牵手走出咖啡店诶！我没看错，真的是牵手！  
因为太突然了我都没反应过来，等我想上去打招呼顺便看看那个人长什么样子的时候他们已经走远了……心塞= =  
二人身高差不多的样子，那个人是短发，就是没看到脸好遗憾…… T_T

46：……我好像听到了什么不得了的事情呢

47：新世界的大门打开了……  
吓得我抱起了我的小鲤鱼.jpg

48：等等！莫非是那家团扇咖啡店？！我姐姐在那兼职，我去问问她！

49：LS是小天使！

50：+1

51：+2 （我们这样水楼真的好么）

52：别水了！我回来了！带来前线第一手情报！前方高能秀恩爱预警请准备好狗粮和墨镜！  
我问过我姐姐了，因为U教授经常光顾那家咖啡店所以她和U认识。有一天傍晚，和往常不同，U不是一个人来的，和他一起的是一个男人。我姐姐说那个男人和U长得很像，也是颜值爆表的那种，就是感觉年纪更小一点，更沉默一点，而且是短发。U介绍的时候说的也是“我的弟弟”，不过感觉弟弟听到这样的介绍不太开心的样子……  
后来两人找了个角落的座位，因为要工作所以他们说了什么我姐姐就不知道了……不过后来弟弟的心情感觉好了很多。  
他们起身准备走的时候我姐姐就来收拾杯子嘛，就看到U摸了摸弟弟的头诶！而且弟弟还很不好意思地低头，反应超可爱！  
还有哦，他们出门之前弟弟主动牵了U的手，结果U反手给弟弟来了个十指相扣！嗯就是45L看到的那样了……

53：等等，所以说是兄弟恋？哇好刺激（擦口水）

54：只有我一个人在意为什么38L少女心破碎的声音是噼里啪啦吗www

55：哇弟弟好可爱我也好想摸他头……

56：LS的想法很不妙啊www

57：既是弟弟又是恋人吗……而且还要结婚了……啊啊啊啊好想知道会是什么样的婚礼……

58：我想说，兄弟结婚岂不是连买房的钱都省了……真好啊

59：哈哈哈哈哈LS你够了哈哈哈哈哈关注点略奇葩

60：想看弟弟的照片怎么办我快变成痴汉了救命啊啊啊啊啊

61：LS脑补一个短发没有法令纹的U不就好了吗

62：…………真是够了能不能不要提法令纹……多大仇…………（捶地ing）

63：然而U教授现在休假去了看不到他我好寂寞嘤嘤嘤

64：我是LZ……时隔几个月我又翻出了这个贴子……  
因为我今天看到了U老师……和他左手无名指上的戒指……  
他说，他休假是去度蜜月了……度蜜月了……蜜月了……月了……了……没有一点点防备，我就这样被秀了一脸！  
对了，2L的学长，你的论文还好吗？www

65：哈哈，谢谢关心，其实我一直在潜水看这个贴子。  
U老师虽然不教课但是每个礼拜会有一天在办公室的，所以还是可以去和他讨论论文的～  
不过我发现哦，他的办公桌上多了一个相框，可惜是背对我这边的看不到照片是什么呢……说不定是他们的结婚照哦～


End file.
